Gin X Toshiro Drabbles
by Dolce cuore continua a venire
Summary: Lots of drabbles about Gin and Toshiro. Inside is alot of things so yeah! Enjoy and Review!


Nia: Ok! So, did you know my favorite Bleach paring is Gin x Toshiro cause I mean, they are beyond adorable! So, I decided to write a bunch of dribbles about them. Make sure to Review!

The 10th court squad office was beyond quiet on December 24 aka Christmas Eve. Well, except for the trees and other natural sounds. Not that Toshiro minded. Toshiro was finishing up his (and Rangiku) paperwork. It's been almost 2 years since Aizen betrayal and 1 year since the winter war. Within this one year, Toshiro realized this critical thing: Gin is dead. Why and how, no one knows, but that wasn't the only thing he realized. He realized that he actually liked Gin. Not in a friendly way, but in a more sexual way. But, that alone couldn't quell the sadness and regret he had that he didn't at least drugged him and tie him up and fuck him by riding him...err at least tell him he liked him. But, still, the fact remained that Gin was dead.

Which probably scared Toshiro shitless seeing said dead person in his room, shirtless no less, sitting down on his futon. 'Did I forget dripping wet from access snow that melted?' Toshiro thought. Gin looked up and saw Toshiro standing there. He smirked and opened his mouth.

"I was wondering when you'll get here"

#P.O.V.: Toshiro#

My heart caught in my throat. ' He was expecting me?'

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"First of all kitty 'OMG DID HE JUST CALL ME KITTY!?' I am only a desire of yours that was so strong that it dragged me here."

"So...So you...So you are here to... to-"

Gin immediately got up and grabbed my face and started kissing me. It felt like fireworks and was hot... too, too hot. He tasted like persimmon and sugar, with a hint of...mint?

After what seemed like eternity, we finally separated and I started to breath hard due to being kissed like that.

#P.O.V.:Gin#

He was beyond adorable. Especially when he is drooling and looking up at me with big green eyes. I carefully picked him up and put him on the futon. I started kissing him again but this time, I was on top of him. Apparently he liked the pressure of me on top of him sandwiching him between the futon and myself. After what felt like 5 minutes, I have to admit, I was deeply aroused. I don't know what it was that triggered my arousal, but, I know two things: 1 It was either his mewling, the way he is grinding his hips against mine, or the part were he is practically moaning like I am screwing him. The second thing, was that he was just as aroused as me.

I started kissing his neck while squeezing his surprisingly huge ass (No seriously his ass cheek can fit in 2 and a half hands.). He started moaning all over again, but this time he was moaning louder. My cock was pulsing with heat and want, that it was driving me insane and started to wear my control thin. This continued for a little while until he suddenly thrusted his hips upward and cried out.

"G-Gin I..ha, I'm s-so close please d-don't stop I-I, haha I can't~" He wrapped his legs around my waist and started scratching and screaming. "OH-OH HMM NO-NGNN D-DON'T ST-AHH GIN!~"

I felt and heard a string snap and I immediately knew that it was my control. Hearing him cum like that just by kissing, grinding and fondling his ass, immediately put way to many thoughts of what me fucking him would be like,, which probably resulted in me tearing his clothes off and flipping him over onto his stomach. God, why the hell does he has to be so fuck-able. I started squeezing his ass again and spreader his ass cheeks. By the looks of his small cute asshole, he was a hands down virgin. I started to suck on it and stretch him carefully. Soon, I started sticking my tongue inside of him. Apparently, that alone got him riled up again and started ,again, moaning while moving his hips in a way that pushed my tongue and fingers in and out of him. After a little over 2 minutes, he started yelling... at me.

"Put you dick in me already!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled his hips upward and started to unzip my pants. My 13 inch dick was already pulsing with precum. He looked back a little and went wide eyed.

"G-Gin, that's not going to fit" I maneuvered my self positing my dick to his entrance. "G-Gin did you h-AHH!" And I was completely in him. I realized then that I may of hurt him cause he was trembling, but what I didn't realize, was that he came again. And so far still hasn't stopped spasming. So he likes it hard huh? I started thrusting into him harder then you should be to a virgin nonetheless, but he wasn't exactly complaining, in fact, he was telling me to go faster and harder. Of course I compiled and flipped us over. Now, he was riding me. Before, I never preferred being ridden, but this was beyond spectacular. His green eyes was dark with lust and desire. His mouth was swollen a little due to the rough make-out we persuade in earlier. Not only that, but he is drooling all over and his face was flushed with embarrassment, maybe by the sounds he was making. His nipples was perfectly perked and his body was glowing with sweat. The scene was absolutely breathtaking. I grabbed his hips and started thrusting up while bringing him down. He leaned down and we started kissing again. Now, I started to grunt. His ass felt absolutely wonderful and hot that the friction started to drive me insane. He started to cry out more now, those wonderful sounds.

"G-GOD! Gin I'm so c-close, I...UGH...more!" Hearing him mewl like that, fuck I'm close. I flipped us over and again I am on top of him between his legs. I don't know who came first, but when I felt him tighten around me, I knew I was done. I bit him at the base of his neck and start kissing him. He screamed my name out and I will tell you this, when he tightened his legs around me and started clawing at my back, I think at that time I came... hard.

Once I came down from my high and regulated my breathing, I leaned down and started kissing him all over. He was still panting and moaning quietly. I then realized that he was knocked out. I smiled and glanced at the clock. 12:09 was flashing lightly against the darkness. I moved my head a little and whispered in his ear quietly: Merry Christmas Kitten.

Nia: This is my very first smut! Surprisingly, I don't feel ashamed at all! I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday (keyword OR meaning no two chapters... maybe.). Make sure to review!


End file.
